Many owners of playful pets find themselves faced with the recurring problem of overturned water dishes. Dogs in particular see every object readily available as a play toy, and one of the most readily available things in a dog's environment is his water dish. The dog's owner may find that day after day he fills the water dish in the morning, only to find that it has been overturned long before the end of the day. This problem may appear, at first blush, to be a mere annoyance—after all, it takes only a few moments to fill a water bowl. But a bowl that must be re-filled several times in a day can become a relentless chore unto itself. Even worse, a working owner may fill his dog's dish in the morning only to find, when he returns home late in the afternoon, that the dog has suffered the heat of summer's midday with an empty water bowl.
The owner can hardly expect to reason with the dog whose playful tendencies are the dilemma's root cause, so he usually takes steps to prevent the dog from playing with the dish. Often, this means a dish that is cumbersome and difficult to move, which is inconvenient to the owner and quite disappointing for the dog.
There is a desire for an improved dish that retains water even when aggressively addressed by an animal.